


Don't Kill the Neighbourhood Friendlies

by TheMurderousDuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A bit sad, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Innocence, Loss, Morgan Stark is adorable, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMurderousDuck/pseuds/TheMurderousDuck
Summary: Little Morgan's hero worship of Spider-Man kicks off a blossoming friendship.





	Don't Kill the Neighbourhood Friendlies

**Author's Note:**

> Far From Home was awesome - and I've been really inspired since to write!

Morgan knew all sorts of things about Spider-Man. For instance, he wasn't a "man", but a kid who went to high school. Her dad had nicknamed him "Underoos", a name which she didn't understand but had laughed at anyway. She even knew his real name - Peter Parker. 

Spider-Man had worked with her dad. They were friends and had saved the world together. When it came to talking about Spider-Man's death, when half the universe's population had disappeared, her dad would always look away, and speak with a tight voice:

"I really miss that kid."

Now, everyone had come back, including Spider-Man, and the disappearances and repopulation were now known as the "Blip". Her father had died to bring everyone back. 

Her dad's funeral was held outside, and all sorts of people had attended. The large blonde man wearing the crocs looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. Morgan stared at the talking raccoon and the tree-creature, and found she was a little bit scared of the blue lady. She saw some people she knew, and some she felt she should know, but couldn't recognise through the exhaustion of her grief. 

The wake was held afterwards. Her mother stood, receiving the mourners' condolences. Morgan sat quietly on a nearby chair, saying little as people filed by. When the gentle Hulk sauntered away after soothing words, nearly knocking his head on a beam in the roof, she felt tears fill her eyes. Morgan had lost count of how many times she had cried today. 

Then, the chair next to her moved and squeaked. An older boy sat and gave her a tight smile. 

"I'm Peter Parker," he told her. "I worked with your dad."

Peter began to speak about her dad, his words blurred by her hazy brain. Morgan gazed up at him in wonder. This was Spider-Man!

He wasn't exactly what she was expecting; he wasn't muscular or tall, like the other superheroes. He was of average height, had messy brown hair and dark circles under his eyes. He told her that her dad had given him a lot, and taught him even more. 

"He gave me a lot of guidance," he told her, trying to smile. "I hope I can do it without him."

"You were my daddy's favourite," she told him quietly. 

Peter's mouth fell open. He stared at her and she watched as his eyes paled with growing tears. The teenager coughed and looked away. Morgan watched his throat tremble as he swallowed. 

"You look like him," he said hoarsely. He patted her hand and walked outside. 

She didn't see him again for a while. Morgan's mother told her that he had returned to his aunt, and that he had his own grieving to do. Two months after the funeral, he and his aunt came to the Stark Residence to pick up some things that Tony had left behind. 

Morgan watched from the top of the staircase as Peter and May walked inside. She saw Peter looking around as he moved deeper into the house. The little girl was sure that the house hadn't changed much since the funeral, except that her mother had since framed some of her dad's photos, and some of his best inventions. 

Peter was more chipper then he had been the last time they had met. He grinned at her and formally shook her hand. 

After handing Peter a box, metal with a type-in code needed to unlock it, Pepper invited the duo to stay for lunch. Pepper had fresh meals delivered to the residence multiple times a week, so there was very little preparation in a lunch for four. 

Her mother served a bit of everything: chicken, mashed potatoes, a burger each (Morgan's favourite), and various vegetable dishes that Morgan avoided. 

Conversation was mostly between Pepper and May. Peter watched quietly as he ate. Morgan swallowed her bite of burger and looked at him.

"What grade are you in?" she asked.

Peter looked lost for a second. "Uh, Junior. What about you?"

"Mom teaches me stuff right now. Tutors, too. I'll start school soon." Morgan took another bite of her food. 

"You're pretty lucky, y'know," Peter told her cheerfully. "You'll get first pick of whatever school you want."

"Yeah," Morgan grinned, elated at his interest in her. "I wanna go to a sciency one."

A look passed across Peter's face, although Morgan couldn't place it. He seemed to go still for a moment.

"That's cool," he said, and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. 

The rest of the lunch went by quickly and smoothly. At around two thirty, May and Peter stood up to leave. They thanked Pepper for the lunch, and May told Morgan that her dress was pretty. May was nice, Morgan decided. 

While May was in the bathroom, Morgan bounced up behind Peter as he examined the framed photographs on the walls. 

"Can you do the web-thing?"

He turned and blinked at her. She made a hand gesture, then another as if she were swinging on the spot from the invisible web.

Peter laughed. "Sorry, I didn't bring the suit with me. And I think your mom might throw me in the lake if I get webs on any of the furniture."

"Nah, she wouldn't!" Morgan insisted. Peter smiled, but his eyes drifted over to a picture of Tony, Pepper and Morgan, taken at the hospital on the day she was born.

"Why are you looking at that picture?" Morgan asked.

Peter looked down at her, away from the picture. "Mr. St- your dad looks really happy here." 

Morgan got a better look at the picture. She thought he looked as he normally did - happy. That's the way he always was whenever she'd seen him.

"I wish you hadn't gone away, in the Blip," she told him. "Dad really missed you. He talked about you all the time. And I could've met you earlier."

Peter's teeth worried his bottom lip. "Yeah. Are you... doing okay?"

Morgan blinked. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's easier now. A bit. Mom and I still cry."

Back in the earlier days, Morgan's mom would take her to counselling sessions twice a week. They helped a lot. She knew that her mother took sessions for herself, too. She wouldn't let Morgan attend those.

"So do I," he said.

Morgan looked at him interestedly. "You seem happier."

"I think I am, yeah. Everyone's recovering, rebuilding..."

Morgan looked across the room, through the window that had a beautiful view of the dock. She contemplated her next words carefully. "You didn't want to come, did you? Today, I mean."

Peter coughed lightly. "I mean- I wanted to see you and Mrs. Stark, of course. But, the house and," he gestured to the wall. "-the pictures and stuff. It's a lot."

The little girl nodded. "Sometimes it's a lot for me too. But I'm glad you came. We didn't want everything to- uh, scare you off."

That was the very phrase her mother had used earlier that morning, in preparation for the Parker's arrival. 

Peter laughed a little. "You certainly didn't. You helped me a lot, you know. At the funeral."

Morgan's heart suddenly felt lighter than it had in months, and she heard the bathroom door open from down the hallway. "You need to come over more. Mom said that you're going somewhere over the Summer with your class or something, but after that. Okay?" 

"Definitely. I'll bring the suit next time." 

Morgan suddenly looked very serious. "Also, I asked my mom not to kill any spiders, in case it upset you."

"Oh, uh, thank you," Peter said gravely, and put a hand over his mouth.

"Did I say something funny?"

Peter shook his head rapidly, his eyes sparkling at her above his hand. "Not at all." He quickly turned away.

May grabbed her handbag and goodbye hugs were given out. The Parkers left.

At dinner, Pepper looked at her daughter, bemused. 

"You've been smiling all afternoon. Did you have a nice chat with Peter?"

"Peter told me I helped him feel better, at daddy's funeral," Morgan told her. She still felt the warm glow of his words. "I didn't know I helped him. But, I'm glad I did."

Pepper smiled at her fondly. 

Morgan sucked some gravy from her finger. "He's really happy that you're not killing spiders, too."


End file.
